From an Interview to What?
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Our to-be-journalist, Tina, just doesn't understand. How do perfectly lovely British boys become murderers?


**Before anyone reads anything. I'm going to say one thing. I have not read any other Lord of the Flies fanfiction. I'm not sure if this is a common topic or not.**

* * *

><p>"Hello! My name is Tina, nice to meet you." I tried to smiled as pleasantly as I can, but I could feel the smile turning into a really goofy grin. The boys in front of me were skulking and somewhat depressed, but I didn't let that bother me.<p>

"So, what are your names?" I asked, tapping my pen onto the wooden table. Most of the boys wouldn't look at me and stared at the table. "Come on, boys! It's not like I'm a policewoman or anything. I'm just a journalist! I mean, a wannabe journalist. I can't publish anything yet. Are you ignoring me because of my weird speech and accent? Oh please, in the future, everyone will talk like this!" As I kept talking about things, I could see the boys slowing but surely loosening up. I smiled a little brighter, at least of my goals were progressing. I was hoping to change the mood of the boys that everyone says was weird and scary.

"Ralph." A boy suddenly interrupted my speech. I looked over the boy. He had short fair hair and quite darkened skin. Well, most of the boys looked roasted. Who wouldn't be after being stuck on an island for so long?

"Pardon?" I questioned politely, even though I already knew what he was talking about.

"My name is Ralph," The boy repeated. Slowly, the younger boys began introducing themselves too. "I'm one of the oldest."

I asked curiously, "Of your family or of everyone here?

"The boys here."

I nodded, and thought about going into questions I really wanted to ask. I decided not, the boys were just warming up. They might just shut me out if I tried anything so soon.

The door opened and I glanced up. In the doorway were two more boys, both with the same dark skin everyone on the island had.

"We are Sam—"

"And Eric."

I smiled and gestured towards two of the open seats. Then, I began to introduce myself once again.

"I'm Tina, nice to meet you." I said. The boys nodded and took a seat. "Can you all tell me a bit about yourselves?"

A little boy in the back piped up. "I really like meat!" The others agreed with him. Ralph looked a bit irritated and angry.

"Meat, meat, meat! Is that all they care about?" He muttered under his breath. I became a little curious. Was there a reason for such a reaction? I looked around the room and found Sam and Eric looking somewhat like Ralph, but not as angry. The rest was chanting "Meat! Meat! Meat!" I forced a smile, this was quite strange, but the children were so enthusiastic!

A voice far away started chanting something different. It wasn't before long that everyone started saying it as well. Their voices grew with each verse they said.

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Spill her blood!" The chant repeated over and over again. I gained a sick feeling in my chest as I stared at these young boys. I noticed that Ralph was not joining and that Sam and Eric seemed a bit uncomfortable. I tried to stop the little ones, but they weren't listening. I dropped into my seat in defeat.

Ralph stood up and shouted above the noise. "Shut up! Do you still think you're on that island? Acting like savages like Jack? We are saved! We do not need to hunt pigs. We do not—" He was cut off by the booing of others. Instead of backing down, he glared down at the boys. Nothing seemed to work. But then, I thought up a great idea.

"Chocolate!" I exclaimed. The boys stopped the noises and looked at me hungrily. I almost shrunk away into my shell until I remembered that these were little boys I was in front of. I was the adult, I should not be intimidated by little kids!

"If you behave, I'll give you one. Try not to become like that again, okay?" The boys nodded, their hands itching towards the bag beside me. I looked at Ralph and saw that he had sat back down. He looked at me with some kind of respect in his eyes. Somehow, I felt quite proud of myself.

"As I said, I'm a journalist. Is it okay if I ask you some question?" I asked this to everyone, but I looked directly at Ralph. He seemed to understand what I was implying.

"Okay," He grunted. "but, I'll only answer the ones I want to." I expected this much, but I was rather happy.

"So, how did you survive on that island for so long?" I asked. Ralph's aura somewhat darkened. However, this was one question I was determined to know.

"We ate fruit from the trees. And we built a fire and shelters. We had a conch. We used it for meetings. But, then—" Ralph was once again cut off. This time by a boy about his age.

"Who cares about the stupid conch and fire?" The boy snarled. Ralph glared back."

"At least we weren't savages like you all became!"

"We got meat for everyone! What did you do, huh, chief?" The boy mocked.

"Roger—"

"All right, all right!" I stepped between them. "Don't fight!" Ralph and Roger turned away from each other, anger curling off their body.

"Can one of you continue?" I asked. I glanced around and nodded at Sam. Or was that Eric? I can't tell.

"Jack wanted to hunt for meat. He let the signal fire go out and a ship missed us. Ralph and us were mad. We could have gotten rescued. But, Jack and those bloody hunters of his—" Sam and Eric seemed to have a personal hate for them "—they let the fire out!"

Ralph nodded and continued on. Roger started to butt in, but I gave him a warning glare and he glowered and turned away.

"After that, things started to get bad. Jack hunted more and more. More of the kids went to his side. Then, they all turned on us after a feast and became savages!"

Roger snarled. "Savages, you say. You were just cowards! You and Piggy both!"

I broke the argument again. "Who is Piggy? And Jack? Why didn't they come?" It was silent for a few second. Those few second lasted for years and was completely unbearable. Then, Ralph broke the silence with words that sent chills down my spine.

"They are dead. They—" Ralph pointed at Roger and the little ones "—pushed a boulder down the cliff and k-killed P-piggy. Jack died when the fire he set went out of control and burned him."

I looked at the group, somewhat frightened now. W-was I in a room full of murderers? What would they do to me? I unconsciously moved towards the only exit to the room.

Ralph spoke again, making me jump out of my skin. "There were a lot more deaths. Simon," Ralph said with a shaky voice. "he probably died the worse. Those savages stabbed him with their spears even when he cried for help. They just keeping saying that chant of their. Surrounding and poking and their was blood everywhere. It was horrible. Murder!" My eyes widened and I started jiggling the doorknob in attempt to get out. I looked back and saw lots of little faces. All of them with spooky little grins full of sharp teeth. I screamed and clutched my head, whimpering for all to see.

Someone—something— touched my hand. I shrieked before slowly looking up. I saw Ralph looking at me with a slightly concerned face. "They thought he was the beast. They were scared. And panicked." He said those words with so little conviction in them that it made it worse even though he was trying to comfort me. Sam and Eric cames towards me. I could just imagine them grabbing their weapons and stabbing and stabbing me.

"We weren't there." Sam or Eric said quietly. "We were out getting wood." I felt somewhat relieved. However, I looked behind them and saw Roger's cruel, grinning face. Turning the doorknob, I finally opened the door and rushed out. I took Ralph, Sam, and Eric's hands in mine and ran down the hall. Not before locking the door, first, of course.

I ran to the nearest person and told them to get the police. I told them there were murderers in the room. That those boys had killed more than two people on that island of theirs before rescued. I told them all they told me. All the things they didn't tell anyone before. I was the first one to know of their crimes.

Ralph and Sam and Eric's face were pale. They probably though that they were included as well. I hurriedly told the man who these three tried to stop them and what happened to them as a result. He seemed somewhat relieved. I hope those kids got into prison. I imagined them picking the lock and crawling out to kill me and shivered. How had a simple interview turn out to be a chance for kids to murder me?

"You're orphans right?" I asked the three as soon as I got out of the building. I could see policemen rushing in. The three boys nodded.

"You're in the same orphanage, right?" Once again, they nodded.

"I'm adopting you." I said before realizing what I had said. The boys' eye widened with wonder.

"I'm 34 and is rich with money I don't need! I was planning in helping some kids who were orphaned after the war, anyways. Do you want to come with me?" I asked slowly, unsure.

The boys nodded and we agreed. Let's get the paperwork done.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't feel like you wasted your time.<strong>

**Please Review~**


End file.
